Luna's Story
by TFAArtFreak
Summary: When Loony Luna, the yellow eyed book worm, comes to Griffin rock, the awkward tween seems dead set on discovering what the bots really are, but when this girl turns out to be much more than meets the eye they learn not to judge somebody by how they look and to see that sometimes great things can come in small packages. Rescue Bots Universe.
1. Arrival

Frankie was practically jumping in her seat as she waited; the teacher had just announced that there was going to be a new student joining the class. She looked at Cody and sent him an excited look and he reciprocated by giving her a thumbs up and mouthing the word 'noble' before turning to look back at the front of the class as their teacher regained their attention.

"Welcome, our new student, Luna Meddler." He said, gesturing towards a girl that walked in with a black bag slung over her shoulder.

The girl was plain looking, pale skin, brown hair with bangs and a headband, her clothes consisted of a light green T-shirt with the image of a propeller on the front. She wore skinny jeans and had a yellow belt, her sneakers were two shades of gray and were neatly tied. She faced towards the chalkboard, not allowing the other students see her face as she inspected the words written on them as she was introduced.

"Luna, will you please introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked, shuffling his papers to straighten them out.

Luna turned and faced the class, immediately a series of gasps circulated around the room. Her yellow eyes flecked with green swiveled about, frightening many students as her gaze would pause at many of them, including Cody Burns and Frankie Greene.

"Noble." Cody whispered in awe.

"Hi." She said, a hint of boredom in her voice.

Frankie glanced at Cody, she was more shocked than scared then she looked back at Luna and made a friendly wave. Luna scowled deeper at her before she walked past her and sat at her desk, right between Frankie and Cody.

"Alright class, turn to page 56 of your textbooks and read the passage." The teacher said, getting up and turning on a projector that gave a 3 dimensional image of their subject, the Rain Forest.

Everybody did as they were told and Frankie turned to Luna, glancing past her at Cody as Luna examined her book with disdain. She communicated through a mix of movements to talk to Luna after school and Cody nodded in understanding before they turned back to their work, not seeing Luna glance at them and narrow her eyes before turning back to her work.

When school ended Frankie and Cody searched for Luna but could not find her and ended up walking home disappointed.

"I wonder why she seemed so distant with everybody, it's like she doesn't want to get to know anybody." Cody frowned.

"Maybe she's shy and has to get used to her surroundings first." Frankie suggested.

"You don't have to be timid to be shy." Frankie explained.

Cody paused for a moment before he began to speak.

"Maybe she was teased where she came from, notice how she seemed to make sure everybody saw her eyes first?" Cody added.

"Yeah, maybe she wanted to be sure everybody saw so we would know she wasn't ashamed of them, so we would get used to them and then try to make friends." Frankie said, smiling at the thought of how brave you would have to be to pull such a stunt.

"Let's try again tomorrow." She said.

Cody nodded.

"Agreed." He smiled.

The next day at recess Cody and Frankie spotted Luna trying to toss a ball into a hovering basketball hoop but fail, the ball bouncing back each time. She scowled as she tried again and made a grumble of annoyance with each miss.

"Hi!" Frankie called out as she and Cody approached Luna.

Luna turned to look at them before narrowing her eyes and turning back to her task, grunting as she tossed the ball again only to miss.

Frankie looked at Cody before trying again.

"So uh, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am attempting to hone my underdeveloped physical calibrations without interruption." Luna growled, catching the ball again.

Cody watched before giving Frankie a thumb's up and approached Luna as she caught the ball again.

"You don't just throw the ball you have to aim with your whole body." He explained, holding out a hand for the ball.

Luna frowned at him but handed him the ball and watched.

"My dad says you focus your whole body, down to the balls of your feet aaand-" he explained, crouching slightly before leaping and tossing the ball, making it go through the hoop and bounce back.

"It's that easy." He encouraged, bouncing her the ball.

She caught it and frowned, looking at the hoop before leaping up and throwing the ball, making it fly over the hoop and into the bushes past it.

Luna scowled angrily and stomped her foot in frustration until Cody motioned for her to stay and went to get the ball.

"Where did you aim?" Frankie asked.

"In the hoop." Luna growled.

"My dad says when you start you have to aim at the square behind the hoop, if you hit it you have a 90% chance of getting the ball in." she offered.

Luna frowned at her just as Cody approached with the ball and handed it to Luna before Frankie motioned for the ball and Luna made a low growl of irritation before handing it over.

Frankie turned to the hoop before focusing and tossing the ball, hitting the square on the back board before it went into the hoop and bounced back. When she caught it she handed it to Luna who frowned at the ball then at the hoop before looking at Frankie.

"Go on." Frankie encouraged followed by Cody.

"Don't throw it too hard, use your whole body." He reminded.

Luna looked up at the hoop before crouching slightly and tossing the ball. It flew up, hit the square in the back board before it fell into the hoop, bouncing back to her. She caught the ball and grinned triumphantly before looking at Francine and Cody who applauded her success.

"Great job, you're a fast learner." Frankie complimented.

"You'll be making hoops with ease in no time." Cody added.

Luna smiled at them, still triumphant before tossing the ball again, repeating her last one and making it in before it bounced back to her.

"I'm Francine Greene by the way." Frankie said with delight as she tossed the ball again.

"And I'm Cody Burns." Cody added as Luna caught the ball her third time and looked at them.

She seemed concerned at whether or not to turn away or say something before turning towards them.

"Don't you already know my name?" she asked, confused.

Cody and Francine looked at each other before smiling.

"Of course." Frankie said before holding out her hand.

"We just want to make it official we know each other." Cody explained.

Luna looked at Frankie's hand before holding the ball under one arm and taking it with her right.

"Uh I'm Lunar Eclipse Meddler." She said.

Cody and Frankie looked at each other again before shrugging.

"Nice to meet you Lunar." Cody said.

"I like your name." Francine said with a smile as she shook her hand before letting go.

Luna smiled before turning back to the hoop.

"Thanks, I chose it myself." She said and threw the ball, earning a confused exchange of looks before shrugs.

Just then the bell rang and Luna carried the basketball back to the ball cart as Cody and Frankie followed her.

"Sooo wanna come over to my house after school? We're giving the bots a car wash." Cody asked.

Luna turned from the ball cart and looked at him, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Bots?" she asked looking at Frankie.

"Cody's family is a team of emergency rescuers; they each have a vehicle that can change its shape to a robot to help with the task they each serve." Frankie explained.

Luna cocked her other eyebrow before she slowly nodded.

"Alright, I'll meet you after school." She confirmed before walking back to class.

Cody and Frankie watched as she went before giving each other a grin and a high five.

Luna was walking towards the base with Cody and Frankie when she saw the base and looked at it in surprise.

"It seems so…small." She commented, surprised.

"It's bigger than it looks, we also have an underground basement, that's where the real space is." Cody said excitedly.

"There are also tunnels that lead from the bunker all over the island, but I wouldn't recommend going in them." Frankie said, adding in the hint of a warning.

"Yeah, the tunnels are prone to collapsing so we're not allowed to go in them anymore." Cody explained.

"Really?" Luna said, eyeing the building, her eyes glinting with mischievous excitement.

"Yeah, let me go in and tell everybody we're here so you can meet everybody." He said before running inside.

Frankie walked towards the building at a leisurely pace with Luna before they walked in. Inside they met four adults and four robots, each unique to their human, Cody walked back to them and motioned to each adult.

"This is my dad, and this is Kade, this is Dani, and this is my other brother Graham." Cody explained.

Luna nodded to each person but constantly kept looking at the robots.

"So each robot is modified to fit their operator?" she asked, looking at each machine.

"Not exactly, each bot is designed to carry out their vehicle task while also offering a more advanced advantage in their bipedal mode." Mr. Burns explained.

"Like my bot is great for excavation and mechanics and can move heavy objects with ease in his bot mode." Graham offered.

"Yeah, and Heatwave here adds a little boost when I need to reach high places." Kade added with a grin.

Luna blinked and looked at the bot he called Heatwave, obviously he turned into a fire truck and she inspected him curiously.

"You name your robots?" she asked.

Immediately Kade earned several warning glares before he decided to speak again.

"Uhhh yeah, I just gave him a nickname to make it easier to identify my bot." he explained then smiled nervously.

Luna cocked an eyebrow before looking back at the bots.

"Cody says you just moved to Griffin Rock, how are you enjoying the island so far?" Dani asked, stepping in front of Kade.

Luna shrugged.

"It's okay I guess."

Mr. Burns smiled.

"Well you've only just got here, it takes time to get used to new surroundings." He said wisely.

Luna looked up at him before shrugging again, showing little signs of listening as she glanced at the bots again.

"I guess." She said.

At that moment Mr. Burns got a call and he answered it.

"Griffin Rock Rescue." He said pressing the button on a clip attached to his shirt before looking surprised and glancing at Luna.

"I see, well rest assured Luna is safe in the firehouse, standing right in front of me right now, I'm sorry for the worry." He said before looking down on Luna.

"Luna, did you forget to tell your father you were going to be visiting after school?" he asked.

Luna blinked, clearly confused.

"Ask? Why would I ask?" she said, surprised.

"You're supposed to ask permission from your parents or at least tell them where you're going before you do." Frankie explained.

"It's for safety, if you got lost and nobody knew where you were that could cause a panic." Cody added.

Luna blinked again, the idea of permission and getting lost an alien idea.

"Weren't you taught that at home or at school?" Graham asked in surprise.

"Uhh well…no." she said blinking in surprise.

"Well you know now, how about we go over some basics with you?" Dani offered.

"Alright." She shrugged, glancing at the bots.

"First off you should know your family name, address, and phone number." Mr. Burns said, counting them off on his fingers while Graham wrote them down.

"You also need to let your parents know where you're going and what time you'll be back, with their permission of course." Kade piped in.

"Maybe we could discuss these with your father so he'll know to inform you about these safety ideas." Graham suggested as he continued to write.

"Uhh sure." Luna said, staring at the bots.

"Maybe we should also discuss with him about your listening habits." Mr. Burns smiled.

Luna blinked and looked at him.

"Oh...why?" she asked.

Mr. Burns shook his head in amusement just as a horn honked and a truck pulled up in the driveway. Seconds later Mac stepped out of the car and hurried into the station before spotting Luna and sighing in relief before standing beside her.

"Thank you, I was really worried when she didn't come home." Mac sighed.

"Mr. Meddler have you ever gone over the basic safety rules with your daughter? She seems like she never even heard of asking permission before." Mr. Burns asked with evident concern.

"Actually I don't think we have yet, we just moved in and the thought had not crossed my mind." He said, surprised.

"Well my son Graham made a list of rules she should learn to prevent this from happening again." Mr. Burns offered.

Graham pulled the paper from his notepad and handed it over.

"I also added a list of other safety rules she should know, I thought she might want to hear about fire and stranger safety as well." Graham added as Mac took the paper.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to go over them with her once we get home." Mac promised then looked at Luna.

"Let's go home." He said and began to steer her towards the truck when Cody and Frankie stepped in the way.

"But we invited Luna to wash the bots with us." Francine said sounding disappointed.

"And I was going to give her a quick tour of the station." Cody added as Mac listened.

"Oh? Do you still want to Luna?" Mac asked looking at the surprised Luna.

"Sure, yeah." She said, confused then she glanced back at the bots and frowned.

"Great, well we got the soap buckets all ready." Cody grinned.

"Mr. Meddler do you want to join us?" Frankie offered.

"Sure." He smiled before rolling up his sleeves.

"And call me Mac, all my friends do."

Within moments everybody was scrubbing, Luna was with Cody and as they washed the fire truck. Mr. Burns and Mac washed the police car while Kade and Graham washed the bulldozer and Dani washed the helicopter with Frankie. Once they were done scrubbing they rinsed the bots and gathered together to celebrate.

"Well done team, another job well done." Mr. Burns said as everybody but Luna and Mac joined in the talk.

Luna watched, frowning at the strange display before Cody and Francine walked up.

"Do you want to tour the firehouse now?" Cody asked.

Luna nodded before glancing at the bots as everybody walked off then she hurried to catch up, a thoughtful look on her face.

"The room we were washing the bots in is the garage; this is the living area and up there is where we sleep." Cody explained before pointing up a pole to signify the rooms.

He then led them to the command center then down an elevator to the basement, Luna examined the bookcase and the games while Cody explained how the group used it as a recreational area. Soon Luna turned her attention to a console and looked at a red switch before adjusting it.

"Oh WAIT!" Cody called just as the center platform of the floor began to sink and Cody was forced to leap onto the platform as it sank down.

Frankie followed and leapt on, along with everybody else as they descended into the lower levels.

"Whoa what is this place?" Luna gasped, examining the room curiously.

"Uhhh…" Cody began.

"It's the bunker, it was made during a world war and we sometimes use it as a hangout." Frankie explained.

"Yeah, that." Cody laughed nervously.

Luna looked around before spotting a tunnel door and walking towards it.

"Is this the tunnel you were talking about? The one that can go around the island?" she asked.

"Yeah but it's sealed now, after it began to collapse it was sealed off for safety reasons." Cody explained.

Luna seemed a little disappointed before she backed up.

A few minutes later everybody was back on top waving as Mac drove away with Luna. Once they were out of sight Cody turned to Frankie.

"That went well, maybe we could invite her over to the lab next time?" Frankie offered.

"Yeah…but did you notice how she seemed focused on the bots?" he asked.

"I noticed, she kept us on our toes the whole time." Heatwave suddenly said.

"Do you think she suspects?" Kade asked.

"Not likely, but we should be careful, just in case." Mr. Burns said and everybody went back inside.


	2. Rules

The next day as Cody and Frankie were walking to school Luna ran up to them, her face bright with excitement.

"Hey! Cody! Frankie! Wait for me!" she cried.

They stopped and turned, waiting for her to catch up before continuing to walk.

"That was fun! Yesterday was wonderful and I can't wait to visit you again." She said excitedly.

"Be sure to ask your dad this time." Cody smiled.

"I did, I thought today we could check out that tunnel, you could tell me why it was closed up in the first place." She grinned.

Cody and Frankie stopped walking before glancing nervously at each other and caught up to her.

"Uh today?" Cody asked, confused.

"And do you mean go INSIDE the tunnel?" Frankie asked, also confused, and worried.

"Of course! And don't friends visit and explore every day?" Luna asked.

Frankie seemed to understand and smiled.

"Well sometimes, but you need to ask first, or be invited." She explained.

Catching on Cody continued on for her.

"Yeah, it's rude to assume and act without asking about those kinds of things."

Luna looked at them as they each explained, looking more and more confused.

"Wait, I have to ask for permission to come to your houses still? And ask to explore?" she asked.

When they nodded she scowled, clearly not liking the idea.

"But that's such a waste of time! Why can't we do what we like and not waste it constantly asking questions for permission?" she scowled.

Again they looked at each other; they had never met any other student with such little regard for rules.

"Uhh yeah, but it's for safety-" Cody began to explain.

"Safety is boring! I used to not be able to do anything at all before Ethy…I mean Myra left me with Mac." She scowled.

Cody and Frankie were really confused but the sound of the bell ringing distracted them long enough for Luna to run off ahead of them.

In class things were tense between the two islanders and Luna, she would scowl at her papers and when she erased she practically burned holes in her paper. It continued like that all day until lunch and when they tried to find Luna she avoided them at every turn.

"M-maybe we can ask her dad to explain?" Frankie panted as Luna ran from their view.

"Y-yeah, w-we'll visit her house tomorrow." He puffed.

After school Cody and Frankie sent messages to their parents telling them they were going to visit Luna and then went to the Town Hall to look into the records. It didn't take long to find Luna's address and they immediately went to visit.

Luna's house was in the suburban area of the island and when they knocked on the door Mac answered it almost immediately.

"Cody? Francine? Welcome, are you here to visit Luna?" he asked, wiping motor oil and wash fluids from his hands.

"Uh actually we're here to talk to you, we have some questions." Frankie explained.

"Luna has been avoiding us and we feel that you can help us out." Cody added.

Mac blinked in surprise before gesturing for them to come inside.

"You might have to move a few boxes to sit, we still have not managed to settle in entirely yet." Mac explained as they helped him move boxes off of an old recliner and a small couch.

Once they sat Cody began to explain first.

"What we wanted to talk about was a conversation we had with Luna earlier today. At first she was really excited to visit our homes until we told her she had to ask permission each time."

"She became upset and told us she found safety boring and said something about somebody named Ethy then changed the name to Myra and said she left her with you." Frankie added.

Mac blinked in surprise before looking sad and turned, going towards a box filled with photos and pulled out a single frame and handed it to Frankie.

"Myra is my adopted daughter, Ethy must have been the pet name Luna had given Myra. You see several months ago Myra disappeared after work and didn't come back for several months, when she did come back she came back with Luna. Both explained they were sisters, Myra had gone to find her birth family and had found Luna. She asked me to take care of Luna, she was grown and had a job elsewhere and hoped I could help her like I had Myra." He sighed, sitting as he explained.

"I don't know much from Luna's past but from what she's managed to tell me she was not raised right and it's my job to correct that, to help her get on the right track and learn what she needs…but if she is anything like Myra was she will be quite the challenge." He sighed.

"What do you mean 'a challenge'?" Cody asked.

Mac leaned back and closed his eyes, as if remembering.

"Myra was difficult, very intelligent, but very stubborn and often took risks she didn't need to take." He explained.

Frankie and Cody looked at each other before nodding at Mac and standing, Frankie handing over the picture to Mac.

"Thank you for the story and for letting us come over." Frankie said.

"You helped a lot and we will be sure to help with Luna, with your permission of course." Cody said, smiling.

Mac smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful, I always wondered what Myra would have been like if she had had friends like you." He smiled.

Both children smiled at each other before Mac led them out of the house and they went towards the fire house as Frankie sent her father an update.

"So we didn't find out much but we did find out what we might need." Cody began.

"We know she's stubborn but if we need to be stubborn to help her and her dad we will, it's what friends do." Frankie ended, grinning at him.

Behind them Luna frowned at them from her bedroom window, bits of oil and solvent on her hands before she turned away and picked up a small robotic head and began to tinker with it. A moment later a knock on her door made her turn and scowl at the door, as if willing for it to open. A moment later there was another knock and she scowled deeper before calling out, slipping a sheet of cloth over her work.

"It's unlocked." She called.

Mac opened the door and walked towards Luna, holding a small box in his hands.

"This came for you." He explained.

Luna scowled at it before turning and uncovering her work and began to tinker with it again.

He waited a moment before setting the box in front of her and putting a hand on her trinket, forcing her to stop.

"Your friends stopped by-" he began.

"I would hardly call them friends," she growled.

"I only knew them for a single day."

Mac sighed and pulled back his hand but instead set it on her head, startling her.

"Friends are people who care about you, Luna, yes they are still deciding but they are beginning none the less. Things like this don't usually happen instantly it takes time to develop." He explained.

Luna scowled and pushed his hand off of her head but he simply moved it to her shoulder.

"Books and equations with assumptions and inexperience never mix well, everything has science but everything also requires experience. Please try, otherwise you'll end up alone." Mac tried.

"I won't be alone." She growled.

"Will you?" he asked before removing his hand and heading to the door.

"Oh and don't forget your package." He smiled then closed the door behind himself.

Luna frowned and looked at the door before looking at the package before pulling off the wrapping and opening it, inside were two smaller boxes, one purple the other blue. A note lay across them, waiting. She pulled out the boxes and read the note as she did, she recognized who had sent it immediately and smiled.

_**Had a feeling you would want to see what you're made of and what you're not. Enjoy.**_

_**-Ethy**_

Luna grinned and reached for the blue box before hesitating then moved to the purple one and opened it, her eyes widening as a low purple glow lit her face. She reached in and pulled out a glowing fragment of dark energon, she had read about it in Myra's notes and she grinned at it gleefully before glancing at her robot and smirked wider.

The next day at school Luna walked into class with a proud smile before sitting and smiling as she waited for class to begin.

Cody and Frankie watched her, hopefuly, but when she didn't respond to either of them they looked at each other before leaning towards her.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Frankie asked.

Luna ignored her and pulled her backpack onto the desk and opened it, pulling out her work when something inside hissed and growled.

Startled Cody watched with Frankie as a metallic cat climbed out and sat at the edge of the desk and began to groom itself. Instead of two eyes it had a simple V-visor and only began to purr when Luna pet it.

"L-Luna? Why is there a cat in your bag?" Cody asked.

"She is Not a cat, THIS is Lynx, my companion." She smirked.

Frankie looked at Cody before shrugging and leaning towards Lynx curiously.

"Is she programmed to imitate just a cat or does she have other purposes?" she asked when Lynx suddenly turned and hissed at her, arching its back as Frankie recoiled in surprise.

Once Frankie had returned to her original position Lynx relaxed and continued to groom herself.

Cody and Frankie looked at each other, flabbergasted when the class was silenced as the teacher walked in and Luna stuffed Lynx back into her bag.

"Alright everybody, today we move onto the subject of what gains we have from supporting the Rain Forest-" he began.

Cody and Frankie looked at each other nervously, they could tell something that day would not go well.

At lunch Luna simply pulled out Lynx and it kept Cody and Frankie from approaching Luna and they were forced out of reach.

Frankie scowled at the prowling cat as it groveled, pacing the boundaries it had placed around Luna as she practiced with the basketball.

"I'm tired of this, Luna can shut us out all she wants but I'm not going to give up without a fight." Frankie snapped.

"What are we going to do about her cat? If we go too near we're likely to get more than a few scratches from those steel claws." Cody said nervously as he watched the cat's metal claws retract and emerge with each step.

"Don't worry Cody, a quick zap of EMP should shut down that feline fatale." Francine grinned before aiming her watch at the cat and pressing a button.

Immediately the cat stiffened and fell to its side, unfortunately Luna seemed to freeze and stumbled back before falling onto her rear, as if shocked too.

Surprised Frankie and Cody rushed up to her as she rubbed her head dizzily.

"What was in that EMP?" Cody asked, frightened as they crouched by Luna.

"Nothing! It was only supposed to affect machines!" Frankie said nervously as she waved a hand in front of Luna's face.

"Luna are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"I-I y-yeah, but…what was that?" she groaned, scowling as she rubbed her head and they helped her stand.

"An EMP, but it's only supposed to affect machines." Frankie said nervously.

Luna suddenly looked surprised before looking around and smiling nervously.

"O-oh..uhh it must've affected my ear implant too, that's probably why it hurt." She said nervously.

"Ear implant?" Frankie asked, looking at Cody in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm an inventor, it's uhh for phone and radio signals…it must've let off a shock when it was hit." She said nervously.

Frankie and Cody looked at each other in confusion before Cody shook his head and turned to Luna.

"Right, okay, but we need to talk to you." Cody said.

Luna blinked confused but said nothing as Frankie started.

"One, stop avoiding us, we want to help you and we want to be your friends, but avoiding us and disregarding our rules and beliefs is NOT helping." Frankie pointed out as she pressed her point by entering Luna's space before retreating.

"And we want to help you, if you'll let us, because we'll only keep trying, no matter how many robot cats you make." Cody further explained before crossing his arms.

Luna blinked in surprise before looking at the two islanders that stood there, firm and unbreakable.

"Wh-…but I only just met you." She stammered.

Cody and Frankie glanced at each other with grins on their faces before hugging Luna, startling her further as they all fell to the ground. After a moment Luna began to giggle then laugh as her new friends just grinned at each other.

After school Cody and Frankie went over the rules of the firehouse with Luna, they were like many normal house rules. No running in the house, clean up what mess you make, be respectful and etc. Luna explained Mac had spoken to her about the rules and she explained the only rules she used to know was 'obey or stay in your room'. She explained she used to be in a military like family and had never even left her house until Myra came and took legal action and rescued her. That fact seemed to help Frankie and Cody better understand why Luna had difficulty with rules.

"Too many rules is bad, I get it, but some rules are meant to stay unbroken like don't touch open wires or run in the street, it's just logic and easy to follow." Frankie giggled when she stopped Luna from crossing a street without a crosswalk.

"I understand…I guess I just have to make it a habit." She sighed then smiled.

"So…exactly why was that tunnel sealed off? I read there are tunnels all over the island and people frequent there." Luna asked before elaborating why she was curious.

"A while back Doc Greene, uh Frankie's dad, accidentally activated a subwoofer that was left in the tunnels, it caused a lot of cave-ins and Frankie ended up needing a cast." Cody elucidated.

"Yeah, many of the tunnels are still unstable, including the one at the firehouse, but I know one that was declared stable several weeks ago near the cove, we could explore that!" Frankie added.

"Really? We will…I-I mean CAN we go visit after school tomorrow? With my dad's permission?" Luna asked after quickly correcting herself.

"Sure, but I'll have to meet you there. My dad is planning a short line of tests and I wanted to give him a hand." Frankie explained.

Luna looked at Cody.

"Sorry, I'd go but we're having a Burns family day out, I promised dad I would play on his team for the basketball game before our picnic." Cody explained.

Luna looked confused until Cody explained.

"A family day out is when we get together to bond and relax as a family…you should have one with your dad." He smiled.

Luna looked thoughtful before she smiled and nodded, liking the idea.

"A day of nothing but play and bonding with Mac? I like that…maybe Eth-Myra could join us." Luna wondered as she rubbed her chin."

"Okay, well I have to go, see you two later." Frankie waved before running off.

"I'll see you later too, I don't want to miss preparing dinner." Cody grinned before he too ran off.

Luna smiled and headed home, her cat groveled in her unzipped backpack before a light purple glow emanated from it then dimmed as two red and gold eyes appeared in the shadow.


	3. Feline Friends

Luna giggled as she ran towards out of her house, followed by her mechanical feline who easily kept up to the rushing girl. Quickly Mac stepped out of the house and waved to Luna.

"Make sure to check up every hour!" he called.

"I will!" she cried as she half ran half turned to call back before resuming her sprint.

"Have fun! And stay SAFE!" Mac cried before she vanished around the corner.

"And be vigilant." He sighed before returning back into the house.

Luna laughed and sprinted towards the shore, Lynx barely able to keep up due to Luna's amazing speed.

"ROWR!" Lynx yowled, catching Luna's attention, stopping her at an off road path entrance.

Luna smirked as Lynx caught up with her, a disapproving grovel coming from her as she did.

"Oh you little hiss miss, you can worry later! Besides nobody can see." She giggled.

Lynx hissed and bumped her leg towards the path.

"Oh alright!" she laughed and continued her run, ignoring the irate Lynx that followed.

Luna laughed before they came to the forest and slowed down as she wove her way through, leaping over logs and dodging low branches. She stopped when she came to a fallen tree trunk that was over a small brook and looked back as Lynx caught up.

"Gonna cross that?" she smirked.

Lynx looked at the brook and growled but climbed on the trunk and quickly glided across before turning to look at Luna.

"Show off." She smirked and just ran across, almost falling when she neared the other side before leaping off and over Lynx.

"Hah! Those practices really do help!" she laughed as she continued to run.

Lynx groveled and ran after Luna, easily leaping over logs and creeping through dense brush with barely a sound before catching up with Luna.

"So just because I'm blocked you think you can beat me? HAH! Let's race!" she laughed and dove forward, her feet barely touching the ground as she soared ahead.

Lynx's ears perked in surprise and she bounded faster, trying to keep up before she became highly alert and yowled out in warning.

Luna looked ahead and realized the tree line broke ahead before she leapt out and skidded to a stop, barely stopping in time to avoid a disastrous end at a steep cliff.

"Whoa!" she gasped and looked as Lynx trotted up to sit beside her.

"Uh thanks." She gasped, looking nervously at the water.

Lynx growled and turned away towards the opening of a cave.

Luna looked and grinned.

"Oh right, this will be fantastic!" she giggled then ran up to it before pausing at the entrance, suddenly hesitant.

"Frankie should be joining us in about an hour, so why not make the best of it and explore a path ahead?" she suggested.

Lynx huffed and made a quick yowling yip towards the cave.

"You're right…we should wait." She said nervously and went to sit by the cliff and sat on the very edge, clutching the cliff edge nervously as she looked at the sky.

Lynx cocked an ear and sat next to her, vexed.

Luna glanced at Lynx nervously before she sighed.

"I know, it's an hour…but I just don't feel right going in there without Frankie…or a searchlight."

Lynx grunted made a small yipping meow and began to lick her paw.

"Right…I'm scared of the dark…as if THAT were possible." She smirked before slowly glancing down at the water below.

Luna suddenly gulped and pulled her knees up and scooted back a few inches before sitting cross legged.

Lynx stopped licking her paw and cocked her other ear before meowing at Luna.

Luna shot a glare at her.

"NO I am Not afraid of water…or…heights…I'm fine." She growled.

Lynx grunted and pawed at the ground before backing away and sitting a few feet back as if unsettled by the water as well.

Luna looked at her and smirked.

"But I know…YOU are!" she giggled then lay on her back and swung her legs in laughter before calming down and resuming her sitting.

Lynx growled and cocked an ear, as if listening to something nearby.

Luna turned and cocked her head in the same direction her ear was but heard nothing but the sound of birds and the wind. Tapping into her special abilities she listened harder and cupped a hand to her ear. She heard the sound of faint laughter and of a ball bouncing, she used her natural mapping abilities to triangulate the area of the source and realized it came from the fire house.

"Oh it's just Cody and his family on their family picnic, he said he's on his dad's team this time." She grinned, thinking of the image of her and Ethy dominating the court against Mac.

Lynx gave a low rumbling growl as she sensed something was amiss.

Luna, pulled out of her happy thoughts, turned to Lynx, confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

Lynx yowled and leapt at her, gripping her shirt in her teeth and began to pull her back from the cliff.

"Hey! What are you-?" she started only to feel the reason Lynx was so forward too late.

The ground shuddered under her before it gave away and Luna screamed as she fell, managing to grip a low growing root and gripping it as her seat tumbled to the rocks below. Luna squeaked as both her fears melded into one and she began to make a pull up only to stop once she realized it weakened her root and sat there, clutching it fearfully. She glanced up at Lynx as she yowled down to her, swiveling her head to get better looks at her while she paced the edge.

"L-Lynx! G-get help!" she cried, trying her best not to tremble or weaken her grip as she closed her eyes.

Lynx made a yowl and a grunt before she turned and ran, leaving Luna as she sprinted towards the firehouse.

Cody laughed as he tried to block Graham as Kade faced off with Mr. Burns who was trying to keep Dani in his sight as well.

"Kade I'm open!" she called just before Kade made a pass towards her.

Chief Burns leapt back and caught the ball before making a shot to the hoop, ringing it before it flew away. Cody turned from Graham and caught the ball before tossing it to the hoop, landing it in with a single swoop.

"That makes it 3 to 2." Mr. Burns smiled.

"Considering our odds how are they beating US?" Kade asked grumpily.

"I just practice more, plus Luna loves the game and has been getting me to practice with her." Cody explained before catching the ball as Kade tossed it at him.

"Alright, super star, get past me." He smirked as he checked the ball with Cody.

Cody smiled and began to bounce the ball when a sound averted his attention and Kade grabbed the ball.

"Hey!" Cody called as Kade made ready his shot only for a piercing yowl to ruin it and it flew into the bushes.

"Hey!" Kade complained, turning towards the sound.

"What gives?"

Everybody looked to see as Lynx bounded up to the group before skidding to a stop in front of Chief Burns and circling around him before butting his legs forcefully.

"Whoa, whoa!" he called, surprised by its actions.

"A haywire modification?" Graham suggested.

"Where did it come from?" Dani asked as it turned to Kade next and ran around his feet, forcing him to go on one foot to avoid it.

"Yeah whatever it is it's beginning to REALLY tick me off!" he snapped, stomping at it as it avoided him by a hair.

"No wait, it's Luna's invention, she called her Lynx." Cody said, looking nervously as it hissed and circled him before bumping his feet like it had the Chief.

"No worries, a quick spray from the hose should-." Kade started only for Lynx to stop and give a mighty yowl, running to the hose and clawing through it before he could turn it on.

Once she was done demolishing the hose she before ran back to Cody, grabbed the cuff of his pants and started tugging them towards the woods furiously.

"Hey! Let go!" he called.

"What does it want?!" Kade said angrily as he held the destroyed hose in his hands before grabbing a watering bucket and approaching it.

Cody frowned at it in confusion when he seemed to realize something and motioned for Kade to stop.

"Wait Kade! What if it's trying to tell us something?" he said.

At those words Lynx let go and stomped a paw, yowling as if to confirm his statement before running off to the road and pausing by it, expectant.

"I think Luna is in trouble!" Cody said worriedly.

"She said she was going to go cave exploring with Frankie by the cliffs." He said before running into the firehouse and grabbing his communicator pad and looked at the screen.

"Uh oh, dad, we need to get to the Caveman's Cliff." He said, showing him the screen.

"Rescue Team, roll out!" he said and everybody rushed to their vehicles and drove off.

Lynx jumped aboard the Chief's car with Cody and sat on the dashboard, looking ahead expectantly as they hurried away, soon followed by Kade and Dani with Graham.

"Chief Burns, what seems to be the situation?" Chase asked.

"Luna has fallen off of a cliff and needs our help." Chief explained as he drove, moments later they arrived and Chase transformed, staying back from the unstable cliff as Chief Burns and Cody peered down.

"Luna, hold on! We need you to remain calm and don't let go, Somebody is going to be lowered to help you." He called down.

Luna looked up, her eyes clasped shut before she forced them to open.

"I-I'm scared!" she cried.

Chase turned and looked to see the others catch up and their vehicles transform.

"So how do we do this?" Heatwave asked.

"Safety Code says an air rescue is best for this situation." Chase explained as Kade was tied to a rope held by Blades.

"Hang on." Blades called before lifting him carefully into the air and flying him towards the cliff.

Chief directed Blades and Dani while Cody spoke to Luna, easing her as Kade was lowered.

"This will be over soon, you'll be alright." Cody said.

Luna sobbed as Kade appeared beside her, hand reaching out.

"It's going to be okay, just reach for me and I'll grab you." He said calmly.

Luna whimpered before looking up at him, shaking her head in fright when the root quivered and bent down as it began to break.

"Come on!" he said, more forcefully.

Luna trembled and slowly reached for him and he eased her as he reached back.

"It's okay, now just a little further." He said, leaning towards her.

At that moment the branch cracked and Luna's hands snapped back to it in time for it to swing down and slam her against the crumbly wall and hang there, quivering in wide eyed fear.

"Dani! Lower Kade further down!" Chief said through his communicator.

"On it!" she said and lowered him to Luna's level.

"Listen, I know you're scared, just reach for me so I can pull you up." Kade said, an edge to his tone.

"I-I CAN'T!" she cried, sobbing into the branch as it began to crackle again.

"Yes you can! Just reach!" he ordered, reaching towards her, almost touching her.

Luna quivered and turned to him, the branch twisting as she did.

"It WILL be okay." Kade assured.

Luna's bottom lip trembled before she slowly reached out and grasped his hand, just as the branch broke and she lost her grip and began to fall.

She screamed only to be cut off as he grabbed her hand and held on tightly as she grabbed with her other hand.

"Dani! Bring me up!" he ordered and they were both quickly hoisted up to safety before being set down next to Mr. Burns and Kade undid his harness.

"Well done Luna, you're a strong girl." Chief soothed a she gave her a shock blanket to cover her shaky shoulders.

"I-I didn't k-know…" she trembled.

"I-I-how?" she trembled before burying her face into Chief Burns' chest and sobbing.

"I want my daddy!" she sobbed.

Seconds later Mac drove up and hurried to Luna, who ran towards him and into his arms.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't being safe!" she sobbed.

"It's alright, shh, it's okay." He soothed, picking her up and rocking her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

Lynx stood by them and looked up as he soothed her, cocking her head to the side curiously at the display.

Mr. Burns Walked up to Mac and nodded towards him, saying it all without speaking.

Mac returned the gesture and smiled with relief before turning back to his truck with Luna before they both drove away, Lynx with them.

"Great job, Team." Chief Burns said as he turned to his group.

"A rescue completed perfectly." Chief said.

"If I didn't know better this girl should have known not to play at the edge of a cliff." Heatwave growled.

"Agreed, safety code dictates playing near hazardous areas should not logically be a safe idea." Chase agreed.

"Don't blame her, she didn't know, besides with where she came from I could understand." Cody defended.

"What do you mean? What could POSSIBLY be a reason she would do something like that?" Blades asked.

"Mac said Luna was rescued by her sister from an abusive family, Luna said her family was strict and extremely military. She said she had never even been outside the house until her sister came and took her away." Cody explained.

"But with a house so full of rules why would she not understand basics like permission and not to mention her obliviousness to parent opinion." Graham stepped in.

"Maybe she thought since she was out of that home rules didn't matter anymore and so she forgot them all." Boulder suggested.

"That could explain why she is as she is but right now she's in need of a proper dose of safety." Dani said.

"Yeah, and a few minutes in the corner." Kade sniffed.

"Luna may have grown up in a house without freedom but she has it now and she needs to be helped in choosing the right paths now that they are available, we just need to lend her a helping hand." Chief assured.

At that moment Frankie arrived on her scooter and looked at the group in confusion.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"You could say we had a bit of a cliffhanger." Kade joked only to earn glares from the team.

"What did I say?"


End file.
